Enredo de Rizos
by Anniih
Summary: Despiertan con los rizos enredados y Manuel tiene que desatarlos. Pero no puede... ¡Le es imposible! No importa si es el de Martín, ¡le importa el de su hijo! Manuel duda en continuar o no. Y luego gimen. *ArgentinaxChile; Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **¿Violación de rizos?

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

**E**nredo de** R**izos

― ¡Mamá~!

― ¡Manu~!

El grito se oye desde la habitación 'matrimonial' bastante desesperado, como un socorro en medio de una guerra. Manuel, quien yace en la cocina (se había levantado primero, y sí, durmieron los tres en la misma cama siendo una linda familia) preparando el desayuno, deja eso de lado y se dirige al cuarto. No muy grata es la sorpresa que se lleva. Observa al argentino sonrojado al igual que el pequeño sentando bajo las sabanas.

―Manu… ―Martín entreabre los ojos buscando los del chileno― Ayudános…

El castaño se rasca la nuca sin creer que pasa. Da un suspiro y se sienta en la cama frente a los rubios.

― ¿No lo pueden hacer solos? ―pregunta a ver si el mayor pensó en eso.

―No…lo intenté…pero…es imposible…ya sabés…nuestros rizos son…

―Sí, sí, ya lo sé. ―le corta enseguida para no oír la frase completa. Ya sabe lo que son esos rizos tan especiales.

Rizos. Los dos rizos se encuentran enredados. El del padre y el del hijo. ¿Cómo se les enredó? Conociendo a Martín habrá abrazado acurrucadamente a Carlitos, y al despertar…ahí tienen el resultado.

―Desenrédanos… ―orden, petición, suena en todos los tonos para que los salve. El argentino lo había intentado, pero no sirvió mucho sintiéndose violador. Si no se da cuenta, Manuel les hará lo mismo.

El castaño vuelve a suspirar y dirige sus manos a los dos rizos, con mucho cuidado sabiendo a lo que enfrenta. Primero observa a Martín, este yace con la cabeza gacha a la altura del fueguino. Luego mira a Carlitos, este teniendo los ojos cerrados. Demonios. Respira profundamente e intenta separar los rizos.

Gimen.

Enseguida los suelta dando un sobresalto y adquiriendo un rubor. ¡Le es imposible! No le importa si es Martín quien siente el placer tiñendo las mejillas, le importa su hijo. ¡Su hijo! Se siente tan…sucio. No puede tocarle el rizo del isleño. No es un sicópata. No es un violador de menores. Sobre todo, no es Francis. Este tipo ya le ha tocado más de cuatro veces el rizo de Carlitos, diciendo que se ve lindo. Por lo menos se ganó una patada mortal chilena en la entrepierna.

Vamos intentarlo otra vez.

Manuel jala delicadamente los rizos. Un solo roce y ellos gimen.

¡De verdad no puede! ¡Y no lo dice por Martín! Desesperado, se agarra la cabeza sin saber qué hacer para no dañar la salud mental de Carlitos. ¡¿Por qué esos dos tienen que tener esos rizos de mier…?

―Manu… ―el argentino lo saca de su delirio mental― Hazlo…sé cómo te sentís…pero…solo tira y se acabará.

¿Y lo dice así de fácil?

Aunque Manuel no tenga rizo, igual está rojo hasta las orejas, aparte de ver que el rostro del argentino es demasiado excitante así como está.

Solo es tirar y ya, y esto terminará e irán a tomar desayuno. Súper fácil.

Decidido, acerca las manos. Aprieta los ojos para no mirar las expresiones de los dos rubios y hacer oídos sordos a sus jadeos. Siente el mechón de cabello en sus dedos y tira. Logra separarlos, pero lamentablemente si oye los gemidos con bastante volumen. Los dos rubios al sentir que están libres, no hacen desaparecer el rubor marcado. Entonces, el argentino alza la mirada al chileno, quien tiene la cabeza agacha murmurando incoherencias.

― ¿Manu? ―intenta acaparar su atención, pero no lo logra.

José Manuel no puede mirar al pequeño. ¡No puede! Se siente culpable.

―Perdóname Padre Hurtado*. ―a ese punto se siente choqueado.

Las dos 'victimas' comienzan a preocuparse por ese estando de melancolía y culpabilidad.

―Mamá… ―pronuncia estirando la mano para tocarle el brazo. El castaño lo detiene con una mano levantada, luego se pone de pie.

―Ustedes dos…tomen desayuno no ma'…yo…voy a pedir hora al psicólogo. ―y se va del cuarto como si no tocara el suelo.

¿Tan mal fue todo eso?

Después de todo, su visita al psicólogo duró más tres meses. Pobrecito él.

.

* * *

**N/A:** De repente me acordé de sus rizos y quería colocar a Manuel en ese estado tan confuso y chocante 8D

Y no sé qué más.

*Padre Hurtado: Fue un sacerdote jesuita chileno, fundador del Hogar de Cristo. Es considerado como el patrono de los trabajadores.

¿Fin?

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea am… ¿random?

¡Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
